


Veuve Clicquot and the Impossible Possibility of Departure

by TrisB



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisB/pseuds/TrisB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 1.20, "M.A.D."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veuve Clicquot and the Impossible Possibility of Departure

Fuck L.A. Hollywood. Soderbergh. Miramax. Even as a kid, he hated it. Neptune was respite, once, a sandbox small enough to make him look and feel big, with gentle slopes leading to the ocean instead of rising into burnt hills.

The Pacific feels so large.

He invites Veronica there when this sandbox, too, has been outgrown, overcrowded with ghosts and reputations and things he cannot unsay. Anything could follow him down 1 to Tijuana, but no bad spirits can cross water. It's spiritual. Cleansing. Mythological.

He waits, and he waits, and remembers who rules the sea.


End file.
